Шевалье д’Эон
— японский аниме-сериал созданный студией Production I.G, основанный на одноимённом романе То Убукаты. Сериал впервые транслировался по японскому телеканалу WOWOW с 19 августа 2006 по 2 февраля 2007 года.. Был лицензирован на территории России компанией Lizzard в 2007 году.. На основе сюжетa сериала была выпущена манга авторства То Убукаты и иллюстрированная Кирико Юмэдзи, которая начала впервые публиковаться в 2005 году. Главный герой истории является реальной и известной исторической личностью — 'Шевалье д’Эон''', который жил во дореволюционной Франции 18 века, в эпоху правления Людовика XV Сериал был лицензирован на территории США компанией ADV Films, (за $440,000 ADV Court Documents Reveal Amounts Paid for 29 Anime Titles — News — Anime News Network). Сериал также транслировался на английском языке на территории Юго-Восточной Азии и Индии.. Первая серия демонстрировалась на Международном фестивале Оттава в сентябре 2006 года. Сюжет Действие происходит во Франции 18 века. В то время, как народ голодает и в стране царит беззаконие, аристократия процветает. Во Франции стоит множество великолепных особняков, устраиваются балы, в то время, как на улицах грязно, ими правят бандитские группировки, а каждое утро полиция находит изуродованные трупы граждан. Но вот однажды жертвой пала аристократка Лия Д’Эон, которую выловили рыбаки из реки. Брат убитой — Шевалье Д’Эон, блестящий аристократ и приближенный короля, решает сам лично выследить и уничтожить убийцу. На теле мёртвой женщины убийца оставил зашифрованные знаки, но Шевалье Д’Эон и не подозревает, что в ходе поисков преступника будет втянут в сражение против тайного ордена служителей зла, а в помощь главному герою прибудет разъярённый дух сестры, который жаждет отомстить убийцам и будет направлять брата к мести и беспощадности в нужные моменты. Список персонажей Список серий аниме Критика Сериал был высоко оценён критиками благодаря особой анимации и дизайнерскому искусству. Таша Бибинсон, представитель журнала Sci Fi Weekly похвалила особый дизайн сериала, однако лица при просмотре кажутся слишком плоскими, взгляд пустой и в результате обращаешь внимания больше на их костюмы." Терон Мартин, представитель сайта Anime News Network сказал, что его впечатлил слегка шероховатый меняющийся фон а также эффект выстрелов, созданный графикой CG и поэтому по качеству сериал может соперничать с лучшими работами студии Gonzo, также очень качественно проработаны сцены при сражение на мечах и уделяется много внимания незначительным деталям, что даёт особый эффект реалистичности. И в общей перспективе сериал имеет меньше недостатков, чем преимуществ. Крис Беверидж из Mania.com также поражён качеством детальной прорисовки и по его мнению некоторые сцены просто здорово смотреть. Бретт Роджерс, представитель журнала Frames Per Second также отметил восхитительное качество графики а также особое оформление, благодаря которому зритель может окунутся в мир рококо и готики Франции 18 века. Однако переходы между эффектами бывают порой грубыми. Сюжетная же линия сериала получила неоднозначную критику. Так Робинсон отметила, что практически вся сюжетная линия остаётся плоской, отметив, что всё решилось слишком быстро и с малым эффектом. Она сравнила Le Chevalier D’Eon с работой студии Gonzo — Gankutsuou, описывая оба сериала, где сюжет сильно затягивает, но быстро начинает сбивать с толку зрителя. Мартин оценил сюжетную линию сериала, назвав её верным ключом к настоящему качеству сериала. Martin praised the series' pacing, saying that it is «one of the true keys to the quality of this series». Примечания Ссылки * Обзор сериала на сайте animemagazine * The Knight of Eon на сайте WOWOW * The Knight of Eon на сайте ANIMAX ASIA * The Knight of Eon на сайте Production I.G * Официальный сайт манги *